movie_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
Halo: Combat Evolved
Halo: Combat Evolved ''is the first installment in the Halo trilogy. The film is directed by Bungie and released in 2001. PLOT: The film begins as the Pillar Of Autumn exits slip-space near a mysterious ring-shaped space station, called "Halo" by the enemy of the film, The Covenant. A Covenant fleet attacks and heavily damages the Pillar Of Autumn. Jacob Keyes initiates "The Cole Protocol", a procedure designed to prevent the Covenant from learning the location of Earth. While Keyes prepares to land the ship on Halo, the Master Chief and Cortana escape via an escape pod, which crash lands on the ring. Cortana and the Chief are the only ones that survived the impact of the escape pod crash. Keyes survives the ''Autumn's crash landing, but is captured by the Covenant. Later, the Master Chief and Cortana gather human survivors and rescue Captain Keyes, who is imprisoned on the Covenant ship Truth and Reconciliation. Once rescued, Keyes orders the Master Chief to beat the Covenant to Halo's control center and to discover its purpose. The Master Chief and Cortana travel to a map room called the Silent Cartographer, which leads them to the control room. There, Cortana enters the systems and, discovering something urgent, suddenly sends the Master Chief to find Captain Keyes, while she stays behind. While searching for his commander, the Master Chief learns that the Covenant have accidentally released the Flood, a parasitic alien race capable of spreading itself by overwhelming and infesting other sentient life-forms. Keyes falls victim to them while looking for a cache of weapons. The release of the Flood prompts 343 Guilty Spark to recruit the Master Chief in retrieving the Index, a device that will activate Halo and prevent the Flood from spreading beyond the facility. After the Master Chief retrieves and begins to use the Index, Cortana re-appears and warns him against the activation. She has discovered that Halo's defense system is a weapon designed to kill all sentient life in the galaxy, which the Flood need to spread. When confronted with this information, 343 Guilty Spark states that the installation technically only has a maximum radius of twenty-five thousand light-years, but that its pulse would trigger other similar installations as well, killing all sentient life in the galaxy. While fighting the Flood, the Covenant, and Guilty Spark's Sentinels, the Master Chief and Cortana attempt to destroy Halo before 343 Guilty Spark activates it. Cortana discovers that the best way to destroy Halo is to cause the crashed Pillar of Autumn to self-destruct. However, Captain Keyes' authorization is required to destroy the ship. By the time that they reach Keyes, he has been infected and turned into a Brain Flood. The Master Chief retrieves Keyes' neural implants directly from his brain, and Cortana activates the Autumn''' '''self-destruct sequence. However, 343 Guilty Spark reappears and deactivates the countdown, discovering the record of human history in the process. The Master Chief manually causes the Pillar of Autumns fusion reactors to begin to melt down, and the Master Chief and Cortana narrowly escape the destruction of the ring via a fighter. RECEPTION: The film was very succesful. Director Bungie was awarded with 7 Emmy Awards and at least one Oscar. During the 2002 Comic-Con is was stated to be the best Science Fiction Of 2001. The film hit box-offices and nearly the half of it was used for the budget of the sequel to this film. Originally, Bungie wanted to do this film in 3D. But he wanted to wait for new modern technicals, resulting in that Halo 3 was completely filmed in 3D. SEQUELS: Two sequels were: released ''Halo 2 ''and ''3. ''Also these films were an international success. MPAA list to Halo: Combat Evolved.